1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for ordering accesses to blocks of data on a block storage device. More specifically, the present invention relates to selectively using an elevator sorting algorithm to reduce a central processing unit (CPU) processing load in some instances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of the elevator sorting algorithm can cause unwanted loads on a processor when sorting and inserting input/output (I/O) requests in a pending queue of a data processing system.